


"It's Going to be okay"

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Molly is a fantastic mother, Molly is stressed, Takes place during the 5th book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: With Arthur in the hospital, Molly is over-flowing with stress and the need to protect her family from harm.





	"It's Going to be okay"

As a mother, Molly should have been able to handle anything. She had given birth to seven children, fought in one war and was now involved in another, and was currently housing the  _Boy Who Lived._ Honestly, nothing should scare her at this point and truly rarely anything did. But as she sat in the dingy waiting room of St. Mungos she had never been more terrified in her life.

No one would tell her a damn thing about her Husband's health nor did she know if her Children were alright. The terrible smell of bleach that hung stagnate in the air pierced her nose. What followed was a pounding headache of stress and her sensitive sense of smell. Each beat of her heart caused her head to throb.

It's not like Molly had never experienced painful headaches before (she did raise seven children after all) but for some reason, this was the worst one yet. At least five times more painful than the headache she received when the Twins got in trouble for the first time at Hogwarts. And the time Ron stole the flying car to get to Hogwarts? Yeah, Molly did not want to remember that headache.

She knew she should head to Grimmauld Place soon. Certainly, her children would be waiting for her hoping for good news. Except Molly had nothing to bring them except her horrible headache. She never quite mastered hiding her pain.

* * *

"Did you hear anything while you were at the hospital?" Fred asked quietly.

"No." Molly was ashamed to even be in front of her kids without any news of their father. "They wouldn't tell me."

"He'll be okay." Ginny huddled closer to her mother. "He has to be okay."

The silence that fell over the room broke Molly's heart and it did nothing to improve the pain in her skull. How could she be a good mother and comfort her children when her entire body cried out for sleep? She was having a hard time functioning and no matter what she couldn't let her children see that.

"We'll all be okay." Molly stroked Ginny's hair. "You hear me?"

"Yes, mum," her children chorused.

"How about we all get some rest and see if they'll let us visit your father in the morning?"

She sent the kids off first. Normally, a cacophony of noises would arise between them but the nothingness of silence stayed. The only sound Molly could hear was the thumping in her head. Soon, her husband would be back with her and the memories of this horrid day would vanish like her headache. Simply forgotten because newer memories took its place.

For now, she'd focus on the well-being of her family and continue to take care of them despite what she was going through. And soon she'd have Arthur back to support her. Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
